RaCheL N' PucK ipod Drabble challenge
by MissyB09
Summary: I coulnt help myself so here goes my first FanFic ever...Rated "T" for some Language


**_Ok so heres the dehliOh...this is my first FanFic EVER but i saw a lot of these drabbles and i couldn't help myself so I thought i would give it a shot they're not that good but i had fun writing them it kinda made me feel like i was on a game show rushing against a clock [[although i did get a lil headache haha yea dat part? not so fun lol]] N-E who I really hope you guys enjoy them so let me know what you think...of course they are about my favorite cople i just loved rachel from the geco and puck i kinda fell in love when he sang sweet caroline for rachel i think thats when i jumped well to be honest more like dove head first into the Puckleberry Ban wagon :D_**

_**Disclaimer: i do NOT own glee or Puck[Noah] and Rachel**_

**IPod Challenge**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post**

StarStrukk- 3ho!3

He watched from the corner of the room, she had changed. The prime and proper attitude gone and the school girl get up long forgotten. Puck couldn't take his eyes off her, watching Rachel enter through those doors was intoxicating, the party had came to a halt when she had walked in, all eyes on her. Every single guy gazing at her with lust and every single look that he noticed being sent her way only raising his jealousy ...wait jealousy? no it was just anger after all he had a right to be angry they were starring at HIS ex.

Somebody Told Me- The Killers

It was his first day at McKinley and he already had half the Cherri-HOES lined up just to talk to him, talk? ha! yea right . And ok most were pretty hot but they were all the same...way to easy for his liking. He wanted a challenge, and just then he saw her, long dark hair and deep brown eyes, he found the one, now to do some recon and learn her name. This would be interesting.

She Got Her Own- Neyo

Rachel Berry aka Queen Gleek. No one liked her...wait no that was a lie because even though he would never admit it out loud shit he could barely admit it to him self, but he, Noah Puckerman aka head stud of McKinley did. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that no matter how bad people treated her she kept her head up or maybe that through all the countless slushies he had thrown at her not once did she shed a single tear. She was a self proclaimed diva. She would be a star she knew it and so did he.

Why- Amanda Perez

Perfect Rachel Berry or at least that's what everyone at school thinks but the real Rachel Berry that's the one no one knows...shit and that's just putting it nicely. No one gives a damn about her but THEM they did, or so she thought. But fuck was she wrong. She doesn't even remember how it all started...no yes she does...she had broken things off with Puck not for any of the Bullshit reasons she had given him because she knows damn well they were all a lie. The real reason?? it was simple because it hurt too much to be a second choice again, she always came second that's the reason she fell in with the wrong crowd and she just wants it all to stop so here she is in a lonely house her good-bye letter written and a bottle of pills in her hand.

To My Baby- NB Ridaz

Their relationship wasn't easy and the Quinn and Finn baby drama just made thing ten times harder but Noah loved her and he had been honest with her from the start, besides this had all happened before them and sure it hurt her to know he would be the father of someone else's baby but she loved him. She would be there for him through all of this and when the truth came out because it would sooner or later she was just a phone call away.

Soldier Boy- The Shirelles

10 years later here she was Rachel Puckerman kissing the love of her life, her amazing and beautiful husband, the always badass Sgt. Noah Puckerman. She hated when he left for training and being pregnant with their third child just made her hormone educed emotions even more hyper active but she knew he'd be home soon so to hold him off until then, she gave him a similar kiss to the one that led her to her current "with child" situation.

Toma- Pitbull

So here they were the summer before they all went to college how the Glee club got from Ohio to Mexico they would never know. One thing he was sure of, was that this trip would have a similar Vegas modo "What happened on this trip stays between us" as for Puck he would just enjoy it all especially the current scene of his gorgeous goody-goody girlfriend Rachel Berry dancing like a champion wild child in between Santana and Britney and that was awesome so he would wait till tomorrow to drop the "how are we getting home?" bomb.

Don't Speak- No Doubt

He had been watching the football team practice when Rachel sat behind him. She had automatically assumed he missed it, but he didn't this was just his way ending that chapter in his life the one he gave up for her. And now as she talked about wanting things too much he couldn't even look at her, he knew what was coming so he stayed silent and took it like a man and when the time came for him to respond he reacted the only way he knew how like a jerk.

Missing My Baby- Selena

You would think that after a year in college Rachel would have stopped with all the myspace videos _yeah when hell freezes over_ but here she was singing to _her_ Noah. And even though they were miles apart he knew she was faithful to him and he was to her. And sadly they couldn't be together on their actual anniversary but as he watched her sing he couldn't help but smile knowing that he would be able to hold her again in a little less than a week.

Baby- LL Cool J

Who would have ever thought his Nice Jewish girlfriend Rachel Berry was a major LL Cool J fan? _His smile is irresistible Noah and have you seen his body? _He had laughed even though a little voice in his head was saying _he would never let her go to one of his concerts_. But sitting here in his truck as he drove her home from Glee practice he couldn't hold back a huge grin as she sang along never missing one single word, _fuck she could even pull off the rapping part of the song damn she was amazing._


End file.
